Makoqra RingWorld
by mocha choca
Summary: Legends, Heroes, Myth and Romance, with Adventure and Action on the side. Enough Said.


Makoqra - RingWorld  
  
  
  
When King Amenhotep came, in 1551, he held secrets far greater than any could imagine. Secrets far too dark to keep alive, too terrible for anyone after his rule to know of. They were the Meskoskos, or Creatures of Darkness, summoned by the Pharaoh and his Black Wizards to keep his kingdom under control. Meskoskos would drown villages in terror and grief, then suck the souls out of their victims. It was rumoured that they would take the form of any thing the victim was most afraid of in their eyes, but their usual form was a black dragon the size of the Great Pyramid.  
  
  
  
Amehotep decided he was too weak to keep his herd of these in check, for their power was that they could destroy towns almost instantly and individually, where Voldemort and Dumboldores power adjoined would be only but a hundredth of theirs. He banished them, unknowing that he had not sent them to the fires of Hell, but to their home, the Makoqra, the RingWorld, a place connected to earth where the fight between Good and Evil is ever-raging. Amenhotep wiped all records of the creatures out of the land, and, after is rule, the people soon forgot Refugees to earth have tried to tell us in crop circles, but nobody knew. There have been signs, even prophecies, that few knew of, telling us of the one that would join the worlds, bringing Makoqra to Justice and Peace. The Prophecy stated that one would wield the power like to that of old, yet be unknowing of magic until the time came. They would be helped by one who had the power of five elements, and both would journey to Makoqra, ridding it of Evil.  
  
  
  
_ _ ____ _ _  
  
  
  
"Right. Definitely sure, are we?" The white blond young man said, casting a suave look at the chubby brunette sitting opposite him, the golden daylight shining into her thick hair. "Yup. I have been thinking of it for a long time. Thankyou so much for your help." She answered. With that, they both stood, the man shaking her hand briefly, then her leaving the room, gathering her coat and black over-the-shoulder handbag as she left. Smiling over her shoulder, she was gone. He slammed the door behind her, breathing a sigh of relief. "She will never know what hit her…." He whispered into the room, grinning manically, blue eyes twinkling with pleasure. He let out a long, delighted, yet evil laugh that ran though the old house, ringing in his ears pleasantly afterwards. With a swish of his long robes and a soft pop, he was gone.  
  
  
  
Fiona, a 13 year old Muggle, had just been to her youngest Uncles house for a cup of tea. He had asked her to buy shares in his company if she wanted, something she had always considered doing. The buss pulled to a stop with a hiss, and she stepped aside for a second, before swinging on. Paying her fare to the mean looking bikie type driver, she slid slightly down the aisle as the bus started again, then slid into a seat beside a guy that looked a little older than her. She tried not to stare too intently at his haunted green eyes and black bags under them, but eventually she gave in to the overwhelming curiosity that he might be related to Harry Potter, the famed hero of JK Rowlings books, which she had read up until 5th year. Staring at his face, she felt a sense of pity as the guy gave a long sigh, staring blankly at the head of the person in front of him.  
  
  
  
Curious, she decided to give it a try. "Hi.." she ventured. When he didn't respond, she spoke again. "My name is Fiona Quicksilver. What's your name?" "Jake" he responded softly, so quietly she could hardly hear him. Feeling stupidly impolite, she tried a question. "Is there anything I can do to help, Jake…?" she asked quietly. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm sorry." He replied, in the same, soft yet reasonably deep voice. "Sorry for what?" she inquired curiously, soft brown ringlets quivering slightly, framing her face, as she spoke. He turned to look at her, and she shrank back at the sudden fury in his otherwise emotionless eyes. "Sorry for the fact that some mindless idiot, an absolutely bastard of an arsonist sprayed it with petrol and lit it. The fucking idiot left me homeless and an orphan. Alright!!?!" he yelled. Fiona shank back into her chair, heart beating rapidly at the outburst. Quickly regaining her courage, she asked him if he wanted to stay at her house for a night. He nodded, thanking her profusely, explaining he had no belongings or money. Fiona told him that her parents would be pleased to her having friends over, but wouldn't allow him to sleep anywhere near her, understandably.  
  
  
  
A little later, the bus was reaching their stop. Fiona had learnt that Jake was the same age as her, and a little of his background, as well as having found that he'd run away from his relatives yesterday, and spent all night and day on the buses. His family were all killed in the explosion, and he had been at a friends house. His relatives were the only ones he had, yet extremely nasty, and he didn't want his old life or friends anymore, having decided to run and start a new life somewhere. He was really a nice guy, she thought, and rather handsome too. She wished she was doing more exercise and eating less, but Jake seemed friendly.  
  
  
  
As they walked to her house from the stop, she told a little of her family to Jake. Her mother was strict but reasonably fair, and her father lived in another country where he worked. "No, they're not separated." she told him exasperatedly. She explained that they had lived in Australia till she was 6, then moved to Africa while her family worked there, then were forced to move back due to civil war that had broken out there, and her father moved his mining business to another country there. She had two brothers, one older, one younger, both very much alike. Fiona decided not to ask him about his family, as it would be hard for him to talk about it.  
  
  
  
They reached the front gate of the two story modern looking beige house of Fiona's family. She swung the black iron gate open, holding it for Jake, then letting it go with a clang. Moving across the grey tiled pathway on the front lawn, she rang the doorbell, motioning for Jake to stand next to her.  
  
  
  
'Hi Fi! Who's this?" her mother said. Fiona, noticing Jake squirm uncomfortably in his jeans and black shirt (matches his hair, she thought), she told the whole entire story of the bus trip home, fully aware of Jakes blushing face. Her mother, after gazing at him intently for a whole ten minutes, invited him inside for dinner, telling Fiona to go and introduce him to her brother, and make a bed for him.  
  
  
  
Fiona, glad that her mother, the critical and untrusting person that she was, had accepted jakes story, when she wasn't even sure of it herself. She took Jake up the mahogany staircase into the second story, leading him to her brothers' room. Knocking loudly on the white door, she was received by a loud, angry, "WHAT!?!" from her brother. She swung the door open, introducing Jake to her brother, Matthew, 2 years older. She went through the very brief details of his story, then left to get the mattress for Jakes bed. 10 minutes later, she found herself watching the two boys talking animatedly, and from what she could hear, it was about surfing. She shared a love of surfing with her brother, and made a mental note of it to talk about to Jake later.  
  
  
  
As they were getting into bed, (Fiona feeling very embarrassed about being in her blue pjs in the room next to a guy she hardly knew), Jake came in. Blushing furiously, she looked at the covers of her pink and white single bed as he sat down on the end of it. "Fi…"he said softly as she looked up. "You don't mind me calling you that?" he said quickly, embarrassed. Shaking her head, he continued. "Thankyou so much for letting me stay here Fi. Your house and family are so nice. I'm so grateful, really. Thankyou." Fiona blushed even more deeply, but replied in a small voice. "I'm glad I could help. Maybe we could go shopping tomorrow and I'll lend you some money?" she asked, still face down. "Sure, Id love to. Your so kind. See you in the morning!" he said cheerfully getting up from the bed and blowing a kiss as he went though the door.  
  
  
  
Fiona blushed again furiously. She snuggled under the quilt, wondering where it all was going. She hardly knew the guy, and already he was blowing her kisses goodnight, which was strange for a guy, anyway. Maybe he was gay, she didn't know. She would get to know him more tomorrow, when they would go to Garden City, one of the best shopping centres in Western Australia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Over the next 3 weeks, before term started again, Jake and Fiona became great friends. They did everything together, discovering they had similar tastes in almost everything. Personalities were similar, both mature yet fun loving. To Fiona, Jake seemed more and more attractive each day, yet she knew she shouldn't have these feelings for who she now considered her best friend. Jake had filled out, and sometimes went to the gym with Matt and Fi, Fi doing the treadmill and rowing machine while the guys did weights. Every second day, Fi and Jake would go to the beach and swim, taking turns in doing laps of an area of the beach, then lying down to tan. Some days, when it was good, they would take out the surfboards and go down to the beach. Every now and again, Jake would give her hints on better surfing, and she appreciated these very much. They went shopping twice, both buying two new outfits each time, as well as Fi buying new supplies for school. Noticing that Jake wasn't buying any the day she went, she questioned him.  
  
  
  
'Uh…um…" he fidgeted for a minute before she repeated the question. "Um…There's something really important I have to tell you when we get home." He said quickly. Knowing she wouldn't get anything more out of him, she finished buying and they headed home.  
  
  
  
Taking her clothes and supplies up to the room, she sat down on the bed as Jake pulled up a chair. Looking white and extremely nervous, he stuttered for a minute or two, several beginnings forming before he got the words out. With Fi listening curiously, he began.  
  
  
  
"I know you wont believe me at first, but I am going to tell you straight out. I am a wizard, and would've started my first year at Yuman Wizards and Witches College for Magic. I can't give you any proof at the moment, because its against the law, but I might be able to once the term is closer." He finished, leaving Fi in stunned, shocked, pale faced silence. She sat there for a minute, this information reeling through her confused head, before she spoke. "SHIT JAKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER??? I THOUGHT YOU WOULDVE TRUSTED ME ENOUGH!!" she yelled at him, frustrated entirely at his lies and keeping this huge issue from her. At her sudden outburst, he had toppled off the chair and shrank back against the wall. "Omigod, omigod, omigod. I'm so sorry Jake, I'm sorry." She cautioned, waving him back.  
  
  
  
He picked up the chair, sitting down again, but looking stricken still as Fiona spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I love Harry Potter, and I have always wanted magic powers. You should've told me, really, I would've been fine with it, as I am. I'm sorry again for yelling at you like that." She spoke softly at him, hoping to calm him down a bit. Luckily, he relaxed at her words. "Where did you hear of Harry Potter?' he questioned. "Hangon a sec," she said, scrambling off the bed to fetch the five books, plonking them down on the bed again.  
  
  
  
"Wow. I thought Muggles weren't supposed to know about Magic. Wow…"he breathed. For the next three hours, Fiona explained the world of Harry Potter, the movies, the hype, and especially, the hundreds of millions of fans around the world, only stopping while they went down to have dinner. Jake was like part of the family now, very much accepted once they found him to be safe, from a respectable family and school.  
  
Later, as she was hopping into bed, mind still running through the information , there was a scratching knock at the window, a dark shadow there. Shrieking, she fled out of bed into Jakes room at lightning quick speed, not noting the shield of silver magic surrounding him. Bumping slap bang into this, she was thrown back into the wall, concrete falling onto her head as she fell into the black of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
White.  
  
  
  
Blinding White. It was all she could see for a minute while her eyes adjusted. Dimly aware of the goose-egg size bruise on her injured head, pain dully throbbing, she took in her surroundings. Noticing first the familiar smell of a doctors surgery, the pristine white sheets and gown she was in, then the curtains to each side of her, she decided she must be in hospital. Unable to see anything past the curtains draped around the small space of her bed, she slipped back down into the sheets, trying to recall recent events. In a rush of emotions, sounds, and images, it came back to her, the pain seeming like she had split her head open with a knife. Yelling in agony, the world was red before her eyes before it faded to black.  
  
  
  
Waking to the piercing blue-white stare of a woman's face a split second before she was forced icy blue, tasteless liquid down her throat, cold golden cup at her chapped lips. Fi coughed and spluttered, surprised the pain was gone. "Yarr, I tink ve should bring her fend in 'ere to tell 'er de news." The nurse said to another behind her with Fiona wondering where the nurses heavy mix of foreign accents and strangely coloured eyes had come from. A moment later, a nurse with flaming red hair came through the curtains, closely followed by a gaunt looking, pale Jake, raven hair askew everywhere.  
  
  
  
He sat down on the mahogany chair the nurse vacated for him, and took Fiona's hand, looking even more stricken if possible. "Fi…..I'm so sorry. I'm so very sorry….." he faded away, tears forming in the haunted eyes Fiona had first seen 4 weeks ago. "Sorry for what?" she asked, and was suddenly reminded of their first meeting. "Your like me now, and It's all my fault. I'm so sorry." He said softly. The information hit her, yet was no where near as shocking as she thought. How had they died? Why wasn't she sad? Why was it Jakes fault? She wondered, all at once.  
  
  
  
He seemed to have read her thoughts. "I'll tell you, but don't interrupt." With a nod from her, he began. " I was woken by a volt from my shield. I jumped up, and seeing you unconscious on the ground, I guessed something had scared you. I ran into your room, seeing the Death Eaters plant the magic bomb in your room, and apparate out of there. I grabbed you, apparating to school, a second before the bomb blew up. You could see it from here……"he trailed away. With no word from Fi, he continued, both crying freely now. "I'm sorry. I don't know why they would be after me, but I'm guessing that could be the reason. You were given the most powerful shock potion we have at the school. I'm sorry." He said, beginning to sob. She sat up, and pulled him into a fierce hug, tears streaming into his jumper, yet the only emotion she felt was guilt for his guilt. "It's not your fault Jake, don't cry."  
  
They held each other for what seemed like an eternity to Fiona. As Jake began to quieten down, she let go, pulling herself free from his arms. Glad to see that colour was returning to his face, she watched him as the tears were wiped from his eyes. They sat, both silent, both looking in each other's eyes, both turning away. Fiona slid back down under the covers of the bed, staring into space. The two sat there in companionable silence, glad for each other's support just by being there, the kind best friends share very well.  
  
  
  
Shocked into reality, instinct created a shield around them both, surprisingly of three different colours. The nurse, stepping back, looking very worried, waited for the shield to fade. Jake relaxed, and the silver was gone, leaving one of aqua blue and green, much like the sea. Looking wildly around for a minute, Fiona wondered, panicking, where the other shield had come from, soon to realize it was herself. Heart rate up more with this shock, the shield was stronger, thicker, with a glow to it. Trying desperately to relax, yet unable with the shock of magic powers of her own, she sat, stricken and white faced. Jake reached over, squeezing her hand. Instantly relaxing at the familiar warm touch with a scent of forest, Fiona's' defence shield was gone.  
  
  
  
The raven haired nurse approached them anxiously. "Ev'ryting alrigh'?" she questioned them. Fiona, shaking her head furiously, looked at Jake for advice, her hazel eyes large and pleading, searching his emerald green ones. "Yes, everything's pretty much alright, but could we get some more of that shock potion please, and a rapid healing potion?" he said, in a rather annoyed voice. "Yes, righ' away. Ve normally keep patients in 'ere for a couple days afta injury, just fer the mental side o' tings." She answered, heading back through the curtains to get the potions.  
  
  
  
Jake looked back at Fiona, and had opened his mouth to speak, before being interrupted by her. "How did this happen? Why? Do you kn…"  
  
"No, I don't know, and I have a strong feeling that the only one that would know of your magic abilities would be the headmaster. I have asked for a healing potion to mend your head, which should only take 30 seconds."  
  
  
  
As he spoke the words, the nurse appeared with two goblets, one blue liquid, one red. She handed these to Fiona, who drank them quickly, surprised by their icy coldness and tastelessness. Handing the cups back, she sat up, waiting for them to take affect. Suddenly, she was overcome by a strong feeling of calm and peace, and the dull throb in her head was gone. Feeling it gently, she was surprised again to feel the smoothness of her skin under her fingers.  
  
  
  
Wondering what clothes she had beside the white hospital dress, she thought about her favourite jeans and long suede jacket from home, wishing she had them now. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed opposite Jake, she was stunned to see them, neatly folded, upon the other chair. Touching the rough light coloured denim, she was even more surprised it was real. Looking over her shoulder towards Jake, she saw he was equally surprised. Hoping for an explanation, she looked at him again, and it seemed he had read her thoughts. "You must have conjured them up. I dunno how though. Put them on and lets go. I'll ask for something from the desk."  
  
  
  
He stood up, and left though the curtains. Moments later, he returned, peeking through the curtains. "You finished?" She nodded, and stood up, pleased that she had something to remember home by. They thanked the matron at the desk, then ran down the ward away from her yells of protest, hitting a large wooden door at the end. Jake pulled this open with a heave, then continued to walk down the hall.  
  
  
  
Fiona gasped. It was magnificent, to say the least. A castle, it seemed, with tapestries and paintings lining the stone walls, smooth slabs of polished stone in all colours under her feet. Every now and then, she would stop to look out the man high windows at the lush green lawns and parks outside. The castle was the same for a long way, with the exception of a few suits of armour and talking portrait that gave Fiona a fright. Soon, they stopped at a large statue, one of a giraffe on a pedestal. Looking up, Fiona saw that its head reached the high roof of the castle, just touching the iron support beams. Quite astonished at the fact that it was a statue of a giraffe, she asked Jake about it. He explained that this school was in the north of Africa, actually beside the Nile, and named after the first headmasters giraffe, Yuman. He spoke to the giraffe, (Chocolate fudge), and with Fiona shrieking in surprise, the giraffes head cam down, and gave her a lick on the cheek with its long tongue, before stepping off the pedestal, which swung to one side, revealing a door behind it, and a trapdoor beneath.  
  
  
  
As he opened the trapdoor, Jake explained, along with a few grunts of effort, that the two doors were incase enemies got the password and managed to get past the giraffe. He finally got it open, and stepped down, followed by Fiona, who jumped when the trapdoor slammed shut behind her.  
  
Coated in darkness, the two walked forward slowly. Suddenly, torches lining the walls came to life, bathing the hallway in light. Fiona noticed that not far ahead were stairs, and she breathed a sigh of relief.Soon, they were climbing the stairs up to another trapdoor. This time, Fiona opened it, suddenly blinded by the light that came through.  
  
  
  
The beautiful, yet old fashioned circular room had a desk in the centre, and behind it a floor to wall window/door with a balcony overlooking the Nile, and its lush green banks, various boats passing with the village on the other side. Around the room were various portraits of what Fiona assumed were past headmasters and headmistresses, all snoring in their gold or black frames. There was a small table with two chairs next to the window, and on the other side a bookcase.  
  
  
  
The old man seated in front of them was furiously writing on parchment with a brightly coloured quill, his white beard occasionally getting in the way, surrounded by pots of ink, paper, and candles of different shapes and sizes, a perch on the very top left corner of the desk. He did not notice when the two came in, not even when Jake said "Ahem" softly. Jake repeated it, yet louder, and the Headmaster looked up.  
  
  
  
"Ah. Welcome Jake, welcome back to the new term. I have heard all about your January holidays. You must be Fiona, dear. I am Headmaster Gregory, but just call me Gregory. Welcome to your new school." He spoke to them in a rather soft, yet cheerful voice, his blue eyes bright with excitement. Fiona, astonished as she was to find she had been accepted to Yuman, was told that the shock of the past holiday triggered a counter-curse to the spell placed on her at birth, one to stop magic completely. She was to be sorted within the next few days, and Jake was going to take her to get her school supplies at the Herring Markets. She learnt also that there were indeed Death Eaters after Jake, but unknown was the reason. Deep condolences were given to Fiona, and she was offered the chance to stay at the castle over the holidays, unless she had relatives. She decided against staying with relatives, as the only two she had were in Eastern Australia, a place she did not want to stay, as she would miss her family too much. They would believe she was dead along with the rest of the family. All for the better, she thought.  
  
  
  
The headmaster decided, after explaining most things, that she could be sorted right then. Sitting down in a leather black chair, she watched as the Headmaster walked over to the bookcase. Muttering incantations she could not hear, she gasped when the bookcase spun to reveal a shelf on the other side of it, and on that shelf a small wooden chest. It opened slowly, a blue light emanating from it. Gregory reached in, and took out a magnificent necklace of silver, a opal hanging from it. As it was fastened around her neck, a dazzling blue, silver, and green light shone from it, blinding everyone. Jake opened his eyes, to find Fiona gone. 


End file.
